The Tale of Aradia Rian: Three Vampires, Two Slayers, One Witch
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Season Two with my own OC character. Aradia Rian is a young witch and along with her counterpart, Ezrah, who is a magic book flit in and out on the vampiric adventures around Stokley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners**

**Aradia Rian is my own OC that i made whilst having a Young Dracula Marathon.**

**This is set during Season 2**

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask in a review or private message.**

**~Jessica**

* * *

"Day one of Stokley Grammar High; no signs of intelligent life forms to be seen."

Aradia Rian had just moved from her manor to Stokley, a plain town in her opinion.

She was seated on a bench outside observing her fellow students when a crow landed on the bench nearby.

"Mistress Aradia, fight in the courtyard."

"Hmmm, this I must see. Dismissed," Aradia told the bird and it flew off. The girl picked up her bag and pull out a large book. Shifting quickly through the yellowed pages she found one that was pure silver. Tapping it she asked;

"Mirror Mirror, show me what I wish to see."

The silver rippled and a scene appeared on the surface like a movie.

"Hmm interesting Vampires here, in Stokley? Mirror Mirror, show me the vampires currently in Stokley."

A few second later a small family tree was shown, Count Dracula, and his two children Ingrid and Vladimir.

"So Vladimir is mixing with breathers... I like him already, but what about those other ones. Mirror Mirror, show me the current slayers of Stokley."

Aradia is cut off from seeing much other than names and pictures when the bell rings. Quickly tucking her book away she heads towards her first class.

"Three vampire, two slayers, and a witch in town. Things are looking interesting now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was interesting."

""Ahhhh!"

"Oh calm down bat boy, It's just me."

Valadamir Dracula was rather surprised to see anyone on the platform. His dad had made sure that no one was around to see their guests leave, especially considering one was insane.

"Oh pick up your jaw would you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Entertainment, nothing like watching Vampire's and their drama live," Aradia (If you haven't guessed it was her yet) said munch down on some popcorn she had brought. The girl was currently stretched out on a beach chair.

"How do you know about vampires?"

"Now that is a tale and a half Vladamir Dracula. I didn't know there were vampires in Stokley yet alone Dracula's."

"Are you a vampire?"

"No, not really, but I'm not exactly a breather."

"So what are you?"

"You can find my story before school tomorrow in the library. _Only_ tomorrow. Until then ta ta," Aradia said before disappearing completely taking her seat and popcorn with her.

ARADIA'S POV

I watched from the shadows to see if Vladimir would be curious enough to come to the library. At ten past eight Aradia saw him walk through the doors, thankfully alone. It would be no good if that Robin kid was hanging around. They were okay but Robin had no sense of privacy.

"I see you decided to come," Aradia said sliding out of the shadows and into a seat.

"Yeah, now spill," bat boy said sitting down in the seat across the table.

"Hmm well what do you know about Witches?"

"Not much to be honest."

"Well there a few kinds out there ranging from your typical witch and beyond. There was a witch who married a vampire. But she could not produce him any male heirs, due to the nature of her magic. Furious upon learning this he drank her dry and left. When I was 11 I found out they had managed one child, who the father shipped off.

"That was me, now keeping in mind that the vampire was the last of his family, a rather small and weak one at that basically half-fangs at this point. Witch children go through a process, between the ages ten to twelve. So when the supposed child of a vampire pair went through this process there were a lot of questions."

"So you're half witch half vampire?"

"Correct, although technically I'm not a vampire, I can't be as I am a witch. Although I have much more raw power. But who knows, I am a first."

"How do I know you're telling the truth though?"

"Clever boy, living with Ingrid has taught you well," I say before placing my bag on the table. Clicking my fingers I put up a temporary privacy ward I pull my book out and place it on the table. "This here is a rather special book. Ask me a question any question."

"Uhhh… where is Robin at the moment?"

I raise my eyebrows at him before flipping the pages of the book to a section in the back which was full of maps.

"Ezrah, show me Robin Branaugh's location," she asked and the pages moved by three and a red dot appear on the map. "It looks as though he's just arrived at school. Shall we go check the validity of this?"

I pack my book away and we walk outside. True to my word we found Robin just sitting down on a bench, the bench he and Vladimir take up.

"Okay, now I believe you. That's pretty cool."

"Okay I'm missing something her aren't I?" Robin asked looking up at the pair.

"Like you wouldn't believe Branaugh," I replied. Vladimir gave me a questioning look so I nodded and shrugged before throwing another privacy ward up.

Plopping down on the seat I begin to flip through the pages of my book, Ezrah, once more vaguely listening to Vladimir explain.

* * *

So what do you think? Aradia was being rather mysterious at the beginning wasn't she?

If you want to know more about Aradia there is an OC profile for her on my profile, that will tell you more about her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me again how I ended up joining in with this?"

"You wanted to see the potion ingredients are stored here."

"That's right… I'm disappointed too; most of them focus on the alchemy branch."

"That's Renfield for you."

"He's an obvious beginner; you could do most experiments with half the voltage he uses."

"Really?"

"Take it from a natural potioneer. I'm going to the library talk to you later," I say and clicking my fingers I aparate to the library. I know my way around pretty well having being following all the vampiric drama.

The next day, a Saturday, I walk up to the castle, okay I aparated up the hill. Knocking on door I was greeted by a cleaner looking Renfield. After a second I realised it was actually not, I sensed traces of dark alchemy.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

The man looked me up and down. "I am Renfield Senior."

"Aradia Rian, here to see Vladimir."

"I'm afraid he is rather preoccupied at the moment."

"Well in that case do you mind if I talk to Ingrid instead so she can pass on the message?"

"Very well Miss Rian, right on through, though I do warn you, she's not in a talking mood right now."

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "I'll take my chances."

I stride past the man as using Ezrah I quickly locate Ingrid who does seem to be rather peeved. Looking at her from top to bottom I notice there is the faint trace of magic around her mouth.

"Morning Ingrid, seems like you have a bit of a conundrum on your hands."

The elder teen sent me a glare.

"Well it would seem you need an antidote, wouldn't it. I tell you what, I can get you an antidote, but I need a favour done too."

Ingrid drew a large question mark in a book she was carrying,

"Transylvanian pigs blood. Almost impossible to get your hands on, but I'm sure this family would have some somewhere."

Ingrid peered at me before nodding.

Smirking I aparated the pair of us to my potions lab, situated in the basement of a manor outside to population of Stokley.

Walking over to my cauldron I point my finger at it instantly filling it with water. Picking up a jar to my right I begin adding ingredients to the potion. During the process it turned blue and then indigo before fading into a blood red. Clicking my fingers I conjure a stick of red lipstick, the same crimson colour as the potion.

Dropping the tube into the cauldron the whole thing begins to bubble and smoke evaporating away until only the lipstick remains and a red smog cloud hanging by the roof which quickly disappears into a conjured flask.

"Look at that, It's even red," I say handing her the stick and a quickly conjured mirror.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well for starters I get the blood I need, for second I'm a bit of a feminist. Keep the tube, you'll need it if they try it again. It was that Renfield Senior correct?"

"Vlad brought him back."

"Alchemy? Well you definitely can't say he's the sharpest fang of the group."

"No, now where exactly are we witch?"

"Well if you'd look around we've just arrived back in your beloved castle," I say having actually aparated us both back a second ago. "Now I'm off to send this man back to his grave."

With that I disappear again leaving Ingrid exactly where I found her. Pulling out Ezrah, from the shoulder bag I was carrying I quickly locate Vlad who was with his friend Robin at that moment. Quickly I aparate up.

"You used alchemy to bring back that nutter?" I say appearing in front of them.

"You see she agrees that man is bonkers!" Robin exclaims.

"And way past his use by date," I added

"But I need him for the cure!"

"The cure for vampirism?"

"Well yeah, what else?"

"You do realise that the only way to cure vampirism through alchemy is to use all the blood of a single innocent?"

Vlad looked horrified at that.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Okay you're right let's get rid of this guy, he's in the basement."

Shaking my head I quickly lead the way out of the room.

"How do you know you're way around here so well Aradia?" Vlad asked noticing that I had taken the lead.

"I'm a witch don't think I can't wander around a place unseen."

"Wicked!"

"But how did you get around my dad surely he'd have noticed the smell?"

"Not if I have scent maskers on, perfect in vampire situations, works on all creatures."

"Even breathers?"

"Well yes, but there are better ways when it comes to breathers; for example stone skin spells. Can't bite through stone can you?"

Before they could ask me anymore questions we came out into the dungeons.

"Ah, young master, I was just about to come see you about the potion, we're only one ingredient short now."

Before any more words can be exchanged I step forwards and place a hand on the man's forehead. Instantly he freezes as I begin to chant.

"_Cum sanguine, erecta. Revertimini cum magicae_" I say and the man fades away leaving nothing but his clothes, an arm, and a pair of teeth. (With blood you rose, with magic you return.)

"Good thing you had a plan, mine hit a dead end," Vlad admitted.

* * *

Yeah, so my chapters are rather uneven in length...

It really depends what went on in the episode and how much I can write for it. Aradia does go off and does her own mysterious things for the most of it.

But do tell me what you think of it


	4. Chapter 4

"Magda's pregnant with your father's kid?"

"Apparently."

"Bullshit, that who register in Ezrah, even if it's only pregnancy at this point."

Quickly I pull my trusty book out of my bag and place it on the table flicking to the mirror page once more.

"Mirror Mirror, show all vampires in Stokley," After a moment the list shows up. "See no new child.

"So it must be Patricks!' Vlad announces.

"Patrick?"

"Mum's werewolf boyfriend."

"Mirror Mirror, show me werewolves in Stokley," I ask knowing there hadn't been any previously. One name shimmers into view. "Unborn; due in two days."

"I knew it."

"Be careful, your father's not going to believe you that readily. You need to prove it, tonight is the full moon, use that to your advantage. Now shoo, I have research to do."

"Why are you running?" Aradia asked keeping up with the running boys after nearly being bowled over.

"Vlad's dad wants to kill the kid," Robin explained quickly.

"Well that explains a lot," she said throwing up some scent masking charms on the three of them and spells to stop footprints in the dust.

"Well I've done what I can, Ta ta," I say before disappearing completely.

I appear outside the castle where I see the two slayers hypnotised by a hungry looking Magda. Clicking a finger the two are encased in an invisible shield that'll last as long as they are hypnotised before disappearing back to my manor.

"Ezrah, notify me if anything occurs at the castle."

With that I sat down at my work table in the basement and began work.

* * *

Sorry if you were hoping for another long chapter but this is it unfortunately. Aradia in my opinion is a balance between Chloe and Robin. Not over every single day and not avoiding the castle like the plague.

What do you think of Aradia?

She seems a little Mary-Sue to me but really she has magic. She will have some issues later on.


	5. Chapter 5

"I keep falling asleep and having this dream about you. We're in a forest, and you're dressed in white."

"Be careful; that could've been interpreted very differently."

"Aradia ? When did you turn up?"

"A few seconds ago, just in time to put up a privacy charm to stop dumb and dumber from taking that the wrong way."

Vlad pauses to think of what he said but I can tell he drew up blank.

"Okay never mind, let's get to school."

"Why do you go to school anyway? It's like a prison except you can't escape."

"Actually I don't participate in classes, magic covers for me, I'm a busy person."

"What? No fair can you do that for other people too?"

"No, I cannot Robin Branough."

"I'll see you at the hospital in a bit, don't worry though, he'll live. He's stubborn enough to get past those tests."

"You know what's going on?" Robin demanded.

"Ezrah told me."

A split second later I had aparated away and was waiting in the shadows of the hospital for the others to arrive. When they do I joined them silently.

Ingrid was the first to notice and she walked over and held out an item, taking it I smile and the item disappeared from sight. Then she proceeded to ignore me instead sneering over her brother.

Robin saw me after a moment and walked over.

"So spill, what's going on with Vlad?"

"He's in the dreamworld, a place only vampires can go. They have a trial where they earn their abilities or die trying, literally die in dreamworld, die in life. Though since Vlad is human here I suppose it might be a little different, sunlight for example may have no effect."

"Wicked."

"From what I know they usually have a trainer, which from Vlad's explanations seem to be you. You're family seems to be the slayers, probably due to the fact of constantly hoping they don't figure it out. And Ingrid seems to be the main representation of vampires, while students are all vampiric too. Why Ingrid's a nerd girl in his dreamworld I will never comprehend. Then there's his father who he has to defeat in order to pass. Self explanatory really."

"What?"

"You're the teacher, you're family knowing about vampires is the enemy, school and Ingrid equal expectations, and his dad equals the decision he has to make."

"Oh, okay then."

"You gave up trying to figure out what I was saying didn't you."

"No…okay maybe."

* * *

I like the length of this chapter, this is what I am for but it's not always what I get...

Sorry if the character sound a little OOC, It's a weakness in my writing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ezrah, what day is it today?"

She looked across the table at the book which was now displaying the date and any special events.

"Oh Shite, Bag a breather day, to the castle."

A few moments later Aradia was in the castle surprised at all the festivities.

She blended into the crowd easily and learnt a few interesting fact about Vlad and Robin.

"Uh oh Ezrah this spells trouble, vampire attract potion. Good thing I'm magical and not affected by that. "

Working quickly I aparate to the potions room of the castle. Frowning that many of the more complex ingredients were missing I begin working on an antidote. A few minutes in I hear the screaming girls and the pair of boys tumble in barricading the door behind them.

"Well done, you've really done a good job this time."

"Aradia? Where have you been the last few days?"

"Working on stuff, should be done soon though. When I heard it was going to be bag a breather day however I decided there were more important things to deal with. Already the castle is under a protection spell, no breather can be bitten until it wears off which will be a while. There's an extra dome around the count incuse he decides to leave the castle."

"Wow… that's actually pretty amazing."

"Yeah yeah, nearly finished here," I say as a potion begins to bubble turning from a pink into a blue. Pouring it into a conjured perfume potion I begin to spray. After a while all the perfume has been neutralised.

"There, you should be all clear now."

"Thanks Aradia, you're a lifesaver."

"Not sure what you would've done without you."

"You would've made some horrible concoction that would scare them away by bad smell."

"How do you figure that?"

"I dunno, just logic I guess, unless you're a witch."

* * *

Another sadly short chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

"Ezrah, we're finished! Now all I need to do is hand them out."

I had been in my workroom for a few hours non-stop now so I quickly glanced in a mirror. Unfortunately the time had not done wonders on my hair. I poked the usually brown hair which now resembled a black bush due to all the smoke. My face was covered in soot as well.

"Okay first I'll have a shower…"

Clean and dressed five minutes later I picked up my project and aparated to wherever Vlad was at the moment. Landing a little clumsily I notice that they're running past me up the hill towards the castle. Ingrid was there as well.

Throwing up a quick sun block charm on Ingrid who was smoking and privacy wards I hurry to keep up with them.

"What in the name of Ezrah is going on?"

"It's Ingrid birthday and we're running from her reflection apparently," Robin supplied.

I threw him a curious look before all the pieces clicked together. "Oh, wow, this is a new top in your adventures so far. Ingrid you need to face your reflection. One way or another it's going to happen. It's a fight of wills, you need to take control of your reflection, or it will take control of you."

"That's actually more useful than anything I've heard today."

"You're welcome. Let's get to the castle, you're reflection will arrive eventually."

"Okay now that Ingrid's back to normal, I have something to give you both," I say fishing in my pocket. "Where did I put them, must have fallen further in."

I push my arm elbow deep into the pocket of my black lab coat and soon enough I find the items.

"How deep are your pockets?"

"Pretty deep, they're bigger than they looks. Now here, one each."

I hand them each a small bronze cuff bracelet. "Press the cauldron symbol on the charm and I can be there, life or death situations only. Once you put these on they will only be visible to yourself and me."

"Wicked," Robin says with a wide grin putting it onto his wrist. As soon as this happens the band extends and becomes one big loop that can't be taken off.

"Plus it won't ruin any tan's you get, now ta ta," I say aparating away to wherever Ingrid was at the time.

"What do you want?" Ingrid demands as I appear, her vampire senses already kicking in.

"I don't want anything but I want to give you this," I say holding out an especially charmed bracelet which was black. "Reassurance that no matter what your plans leads to, you won't burn all your bridges down."

After a moment or two she reluctantly takes the bracelet and clips it on and the clip disappears.

"The cauldron will summon me if it's life or death, the bat will summon me if you need someone to talk to."

I aparate away before she has the chance to say anymore.

"Well Ezrah, what was the next job we had listed down?" I say glancing across at the pages of the book, "Oh yes, property expansion. Let's find a few dozen places to go."

* * *

Hi...

Yeah...


	8. Chapter 8

It was a while before I heard anything from the Dracula's. Vladimir was the one who called. Dropping the book I was reading I aparated to him, he was in his bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"That was quick."

I stare at him.

"Okay problem, the grand high vampire is here, and Robin is too, then there's Justice Moroi and they're after dad for fraternising with breathers and slayers."

"I see your problem now, where is Robin?"

"He's hidden in the room that's currently hiding the Grand High Vampire."

"Double ouch. I'll see what I can do for Robin," I say apparating away and casting my non-detection range of spells.

Appearing in the room where Robin was I hear the chimes of the clock striking twelve. Looking down at my watch I frown. That's when Justice Moroi struck. I was silent and waited for him to leave the room. Approaching Robin I grab his shirt and aparate us both up to Vlad's room again. Vlad however seems to have left.

"You two really know how to cause trouble."

"Whoa, that was weird and freaky."

Shaking my head I throw a few charms and wards over Robin to stop the other's from deciding he was a breather.

"We've got a problem on our hands; I'm going to watch around. Stay."

"But I-" Robin began but by that point I had already aparated away.

Appearing again in the main room I pull up my wards again seemingly disappearing into the shadows again. I follow events and all people until we are moved outside.

Dropping the wards I had put up I say; "Everybody freeze."

"Who are you?" was the synchronised question between Moroi and the Count.

Pulling myself up to my full height I start.

"I am Aradia Belladonna Rian, my question is who are you? You are not Justice Moroi."

"Of course I am you insufferable breather."

"I am NOT a breather; I am a Witch with unopposed verum abilities. You cannot lie to me."

The man growled.

"You murdered the grand high vampire, however you did not do it at midnight. The deed was done at quarter to. You moved the hands."

"Count Dracula is still charged with fraternising with breathers and slayers."

"Where is your proof?"

"Why right here."

"I see two slayers come to slay a vampire family and a half-fang."

"I know that boy is a breather."

"You just spelled you own dusting. For those here that do not understand you'll notice that currently Robin Branaugh has no trace of being a breather, I know this because I caused it. A witch is always prepared. Justice Moroi would not know that he was a breather unless he had met the boy previously. So tell me, who is to be executed for the murder and impersonation of the Grand High Vampire's guard."

"Wow, she's good," I hear Vlad mutter.

Stepping two to the right I smile and everyone looks at me oddly. A second later the red helmet is knocked off by a crossbow arrow. It lands harmless where I had been standing.

"Boris?!"

"My job here is done, Ta ta," I say with a wave before I aparate away again.

* * *

So now we start learning a bit more about Aradia

She's a Verum Witch

Yes I made that up,

Verum means truth in latin

Later I'm going to introduce more types of witches but that'll be book 3


	9. Chapter 9

Barely a day later the charm went off again, but this time it was Robin's.

Apparating next to him I observe the mess that is the in the hall.

"I take it back, today's problem is worse, way worse."

"I know right, it was just a simple crowning ceremony but all of the vampire were turning to dust due to the crown. And then the slayers came and then this. My family is running around in here too."

"They need the chosen one. And seeing as you have the crown I'm assuming it's Vlad and he's still in denial."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a witch, it's called legimency. Art of read the mind."

"Wicked."

"Not really, we need to stop this and get Vlad to accept what's his," Standing up I raise a hand and start chanting a spell.

"_Claudicatis quod omnis motus. Et dividant generis. Detrahere arma de tela. Restaurandum inducantur._"

With a loud bang and a flash of light the changes became known. I stood in the centre of the room surrounded by a pile of stakes, garlic and daggers. All of the vampires were crowded around the thrones with slayers on the opposite side. Vlad stood off to the side and all the Branaugh's were off to the other side with Renfield.

"Vlad. Put the crown on."

"What? No!"

"You want peace between vampires and humans correct?"

"Well yeah."

"If you're the king of one side you'd be able to influence that a lot better wouldn't you?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Not really, no."

"Well then put the crown on and send these vampires away, I'll deal with these guys."

I push the crown into his hands and walk over to the Branaugh's. Starting with the twins I place my fingers on Ian's forehead and delve into his mind erasing any information about Vampires and filling in major gaps. Deciding to help Ingrid out a bit I erase their weird infatuation about them too.

I then move on to their father and then the mother. I ignore Renfield's blabbering.

"Do you want to forget Chloe?"

After a moment, in which she looks around at her family and then at Vlad who's not looking their way, she nods slowly.

I then repeat the process getting slightly lost in her massive brain.

"Whoa, you've got a lot of info in there already, sheesh."

Walking over to Renfield I smile before modifying his memories as well but not to forget about vampires. But maybe now he'd start taking showers.

I then modify Mina Van Helsing's memories including those about her husband and child fanatics.

Moving along I do the same for the two Van Helsing boys but leaving their habit of using UV lights and eating lots of Garlic, for their own protection. The other Slayer who I had no idea of who he was got similar treatment and he forgot everything about slaying.

Then I walk back over to Vlad who is still struggling with himself.

"Hey, I know it's not the plan you had in mind, but it is going to get the results you want."

"What about Robin?"

"You have two choices there, let him stay or make him forget."

"What if I can't control myself?"

"If you'd like I can make him forget but have it only temporary. And he'd still think you were a friend."

"You would do that?"

"I need something to keep me company."

He pauses for a moment, looking down at the crown. He nods slowly before taking a deep breath and putting the crowd on.

Clicking my fingers all of the humans disappear to their homes barring Robin who I take back to my own manor, leaving Vlad to do what he needs to do.

"Whoa, is this your house?"

"Yes, this is where I reside, Robin."

"Wicked."

"We need to talk. Come sit down."

"Okay."

I lead him out of the entrance hall that we had arrived in to the lounge room.

"Now I need you to understand what is going to happen, otherwise it's going to cause problems in the long run. When Vlad puts on that crown the transformation process is going to speed up. At this moment in time he's probably already a vampire in part."

"In part?"

"He still will have to meet his reflection, like Ingrid did, however while that hasn't occurred he's still going to blood hungry."

"Oh."

"The next few years are going to be very difficult for him Robin, he's not going to be able to stay in Stokley but he'll still need a friend. Which is why we think it'll be best ifyou also forget about vampirism."

"What?"

"I know it sounds bad from your point of view but consider Vlad here, he's not ready to turn anyone. Plus I'll come and restore the memories afterwards so that you'll remember. You'll also forget about witches, just like the rest of your family and the Van Helsings. You'll still know us but just not everything. You wont even know you forgot anything until it's restored."

"That's…. a lot to take in."

"I know it is but it's for the best in the long run."

"Swear you'll return the memories?"

"Swear on my magic that I'll return them when the time is right."

"Okay then,… go for it."

"You'll wake up in your bed when it's finished," I say placing my hands of the side of his head. Letting the magic take control I enter his mindspace.

Walking around the rather gothic atmosphere that was Robin's atmosphere I begin collecting up the right memories and place them in a trunk in his mind. Locking the trunk with a key I leave bringing the key with me. Standing in the lounge room of my manor with a ghost like blue key I click my fingers and Robin disappears to his bed.

I walk over to Ezrah, the book floating in midair nearby, and flicking through the pages I place the key between two and slam it shut locking the key into the parchment until the time was right.

* * *

So yeah, last Chapter of this book

That went quickly...

The second book is smaller still.

Book three, I hope shall be getting to the point where it's not just fillers and getting more into what make Aradia who she is.

So bare with me for now.

And yes, Robin WILL reappear! I promise, I've got the plans laid out!


End file.
